College Bound
by Eternal Happiness
Summary: Allen moves back to England after his Uncle suddenly reappears, now four years later he wants to study in America. Will his Uncle let him and will his old relationships become more complicated? Laven.
1. America, Maybe?

**DISCLAIMER: WILL NEVER OWN D. GRAY-MAN! WOOP NEW STORY EVERYONE PARTY! *THROWS CONFETTI***

"So Mr. Walker, what do you plan to do after high school? Surely you have realized you haven't talked to any counselor or filled out any college application, and it's almost the end of your high school career." Mr. Smith informed me, as if I didn't know already. I couldn't be happier to get out of this hell hole they call high school.

"You have excellent grades, not to mention your musical talent. You could go anywhere you wanted!" He pushes some applications towards me and I sigh from boredom.

"Yes I'm well aware of the scholarships I've been offered but I want to study abroad but my uncle seems quite against that idea." As I try to push the unpleasant memories from my head out of my head Mr. Smith shakes his head.

"You lived in America for a bit, if my memory serves me well?"

"Oh yes, I had a lot of friends there, but due to certain circumstances I left after living there for three years. I've also lived in a majority of Asia. My uncle and I travel a lot." He nods pretending to understand, and hands me a brochure.

"In case your uncle decides to change his mind. Personally I think it would be wonderful if you traveled around during your studies. If your uncle doesn't change his mind I can help you convince him."

"Are you serious? Thank you so much!" Shaking his hand I head back to the choir room feeling hopeful for some reason.

* * *

As I set my school bag down on the clear kitchen table silence slowly creeps into my pores making me itch. Neah would usually greet me by now and hand me food… Walking to the back of the house the closer I got to the piano room the more pronounced some eerie song plays. Then the person playing it misses a cord making my flinch, somebody mumbles something and the horrid noise continues. Reaching for the golden door knob I open it a crack and peek through to see Neah sitting on the piano bench next to his "number one pupil" Mary. Truth be told I'm his best student but I am no longer to take part since I recently turned eighteen. Smiling to myself I close the door softly and walk upstairs to my room.

As I open my door a small 'mew' comes from the corner. My fat lazy orange tabby stretches, stands, and walks over to rub between my legs. Picking him up I walk over to my bed and sit down cross-legged. Petting my Timcampy and reaching for my laptop I log into my chat room and see one of my favorite people in the wide world is on. Her username is Dark Boots and she's actually one of my old friends from America.

**DB: OMG! You're actually on, so hard to find the right times to talk .**

**Me: Sorry :P I just got home from school. WBU?**

**DB: Ugh same ol' same ol.' But Lavi is being an obnoxious womanizer now I can hear him breaking up with one of his "gf's" right now. She's not taking it well. And Kanda is still being Kanda, stubborn as hell! Have you thought about college yet? Let me tell you IT SUCKS!**

**Me: Abroad remember? Neah _still_ isn't for me going back to America. Maybe during the summer or something?**

**DB: YOU BETTER COME VISIT ME OR I'LL. HUNT. YOU. DOWN!**  
** Me: Of course! What kind of friend do you take me for?**

**DB: Hey hey Allen~~ Lavi just told me he might be into guys now (shocker XD)… You know what this means *raises eyebrows***

**Me: YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**DB: I won't jeez… it's just funny when you get angry! LOL. XD**

"Allen I have your snack ready!" Neah yells from downstairs. Hmmm his student has left already? That was faster than usual.

**Me: GTG ttyl food is involved.**

Shutting down my laptop, and pushing Tim off of my lap I race downstairs to see a platter of cookies and a pitcher of milk next to it. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, pouring the milk into it I sit across from Neah who looks absolutely defeated.

"She still not getting it?" Nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie Neah looks up and starts rubbing his temples.

"How hard could a B flat be Allen? It astounds me! Enough about me, how was school?" Stopping mid-chew on my third cookie, I put it down on the napkin.

"College came up again."

"And?"

"I already told you Neah I want to study abroad, the counselor agreed with me too." Neah shakes his head at me and starts cleaning up after himself as he heads to the kitchen.

"Why don't you stay here Allen, you could go to any school of your choice here. Even the most prestigious musical school, they want you and I want you here." He yells from the kitchen, as I walk over I lean on the doorframe with my arms crossed.

"You know I can't do that Neah, it would kill me inside. I don't want this from life."

"Does playing the piano bore you that much?" He asks looking slightly wounded from my comments.

"No, no, no of course not! It's just-" Sighing and pushing my hair back from my forehead, "It's just I want to travel the world. See everything that is meant to be seen, you know?" Neah nods understanding but that alone can't be enough.

" I can't just let you leave Allen, you're Mana's son I promised to protect you." At this point we're hugging each other. Burying my head into his chest and I answer him softly.

"What if I stayed with Cross? It can be just for the summer while I look for a college to go to. If I don't like it I'll come back no questions asked." My chest tightens with the hope that he'll actually let me go. Neah nods and I hug him harder. After a couple of minutes he pushes me away.

"I'll make some calls." Neah walks out of the room obviously tired but I celebrate. Guess who is going to America!

**(A/N) New story yay! Honestly I've been working on this for awhile, and I felt I need to post it. I've been feeling horrible lately, getting huge headaches and massive nosebleeds. So I haven't written anything in awhile and for that I apologize. *bows head* Anyways should I continue or just continue cause I already have 8 other chapters written. *shrugs shoulders* Also updates will come for Back and Forth and Circus Boy when I can. Sorry 'bout that.**


	2. Beansprout!

**DISCLAIMER: I SHALL NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! NOR WITH IT EVER HAPPEN, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY AWESOME DOG KAYLIE CAUSE SHE'S THE AWESOMEST PUPPY DOG EVER!**

To say that the next few months were hectic would be an understatement. Neah was still really unsure about letting me leave to go to America by myself but I convinced him otherwise. Thus for he began to calm down about the idea and feel happy for me. Lenalee was so ecstatic about the idea that she probably fainted a little but as soon as she woke up she said I better visit her or she'll hunt me down, that's just like her. Let's just say there was a wide-spread of emotions about it. Soon before my trip I graduated from high school and was 'college bound' like the rest of my peers.

A few weeks after the excitement of graduating died down the fateful day arrived. Neah decided to drive me to the airport but couldn't see me off at the gate because it was too "emotional". Of course I could handle it, I've been in an airport plenty of times. We hug each other and say tearful good-byes. After a good minute of crying from Neah I was on my way to get my ticket. The one thing I learned from this experience is that no one is heading to America at six o'clock in the morning.

"Good morning, is this your first trip to America? I hear they have this thing called 'football' but it's nothing like what we play." She smiles at me in a friendly matter.

"Actually no, I lived there for a couple of years. I know it's strange isn't it? I've seen a couple of the games too, still don't understand it." Shaking my head, she takes my ID and checks it.

"I see you're eighteen, remember they have a different drinking age."

"I'll remember that." Starting to feel uncomfortable, wishing she would hurry with my things so I can leave.

"Would you like to go out sometime when you get back from America that is?"

"Oh, sorry but I might move to America, for college that is. Sorry for leading you on there." Slightly bowing my head and turn on my heel to security without giving her so much as a second glance. Making my way through security I can't help but think how hungry I am. Sadly my alarm wasn't working so we had to rush to get here. Pressing down that grumbling feeling in my stomach I head to the gate and quickly board without a problem. This trip is going so well it's hard to believe.

Looking out the window I can't help but think how much I'm going to miss England. The place of my birth, but so many other's deaths, a shiver chills me to the spine. How bittersweet. The plane begins to move down the runway and my knuckles turn white from gripping the armrests too tightly. Someone's hand gently covers mine giving me a sense of comfort. An old woman next to me smiles softly and I smile back. Slightly relaxing I look out the window hoping that makes me feel better, but we've already been engulfed in clouds.

* * *

The plane's turbulence shakes me awake; after a series of jerks and shakes the flight returns to normal. Looking around I see the old woman smiling at me again. "We're about to land in an hour, but I've never seen anyone so asleep!' As she laughs behind her hand I turn a bright shade of cherry red.

"Tell me about it, I've never been so good with planes… I want to land already! Anyways," Holding out my hand, "Allen Walker, and you are?"  
She shakily takes my hand "Glenda Brooks." She flashes another smile and I decide I absolutely love her. For the rest of the flight we talk about our reasons for going to America, mine being lengthy and descriptive but she had to only use one word for me to understand.

"Funeral." Smiling sadly at the thought of burying loved ones, I nod in sympathy.

"I understand the pain, I lost my father actually. That was a terrible day but I can say the pain eventually goes away." Taking her hands into mine, she stares me dead in the eyes.

"Life is so short Allen, chase after what you want or it just might slip through your fingers. Judging by your story Allen, is there someone you happen to like." A wolfish grin crosses her face and I can feel my cheeks burn. Nodding slightly she takes a crowbar in hand and begins to pry out the answers she wants, metaphorically. Choosing my words carefully so I don't show that I like a boy she nods understanding this oh-so-horrible pain. Glenda leans in and whispers into my ear.

"You like a boy don't you?" After my stunned reaction she bursts out into laughter so loud that people look over at us, causing me to blush harder. "Love is love Allen, regardless of gender."

"I wish everyone thought like you…" As the old woman rubs circles into my back giving me her sympathy; the captain announces that we will be landing soon. Gripping the armrests tightly, the wheels fall out from under the plane. The cabin is filled with a loud rushing noise and slightly shakes. After throwing us in different directions we begin to slow down. Lights flash on and the flight attendants tell us we can use cellular devices.

"Sorry I have to call me uncle." Glenda nods and I hastily dial his number. After three rings he picks up.

"Ah~ My precious Allen, are you safe? How was the flight?" Laughing at his concern for my well-being, then again he was the one that found out I have a fiery hatred for planes.

"Yes I'm safe and I slept a majority of the flight. Do you know if Cross is here yet to pick me up?"

"Cross? Oh crap! I forgot to tell you Allen he's not able to pick you up! Sorry about that."

"You got to be kidding me right?" Pinching the bridge of my nose, Glenda looks over in concern.

"Yes, yes but! I got you another ride! How great of an uncle am I? It's with one of my older friends, Bookman." He tries to make this sound like he's a miracle worker or something.

"I think you don't want me to answer that question and Lavi's grandfather? I remember him." Glenda elbows me and smirks causing me to blush.

"Yes him! You remember what he look like right?"  
"He looks like a panda Neah." Neah laughs on the other line making me smile a bit.

"He kind of does, doesn't he? I never thought of it that way… Anyways call me when you figure the situation out."

"Of course! Try not to kill your piano students."  
"One can only try." We share a laugh and hang up. Placing my phone in my pocket I look over at the impish old woman.

"Don't even say it!"

* * *

"So Gramps why are we picking this 'Allen' person from the airport. Couldn't somebody else do it? I mean he's got to have some friends with a car." Placing my hands behind my head Bookman sighs again.

"First of all he's British, so he really doesn't have friends here, except for Lenalee and you but you're too incompetent to remember him. Secondly he's the nephew of an old friend of mine, it's the least we can do for the poor boy. Neah told me his flight just landed so keep your eyes open."

"But I don't even know what he looks like." Standing on my tip toes I scan the crowd for somebody familiar.

"Trust me you can spot him out in a crowd." First five, ten, to twenty minutes go by and we still haven't spotted him. As I try to sneak off Bookman grabs ahold of my sleeve and pulls me back.

"Oh come on! He's obviously not coming anytime soon!" Just as I say that Bookman points to a boy with snowy white hair and ghostly pale skin. The only thing that gives him some color is a red scar formed on the side of his face. Also his clothing was a bit strange too, black skinny jeans, and a slightly see through white linen long sleeve shirt. He also had some stripper boots going on, but hey he looked good in them. Bookman was right you can spot him out in a crowd, in fact everyone kind of just stops what they're doing just to look at him. He quickly grabs his luggage from the spinny-thingy and begins to talk to a relatively old woman standing next to him. Allen smiles and hugs the woman and waves her off. God, he is cute… He finally spots us from the crowd and comes running over.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to go through this scanning process where they make sure I'm not a terrorist or something like that. He also asked me about my occupation, and my sexual orientation. You American's are strange, and it's extremely hot." Oh. My. God. His accent is… ADORABLE! Allen continues talking slightly angry.

"Is it normal for them to ask you if you're gay? I think they might have been flirting with me…"

"Sorry about that Walker, we are quite strange. I'm sure you remember Lavi." We've met before? Oh crap! I don't remember him… Think Lavi think!  
"Of course, he's kind of hard to forget sadly." Bookman and him share a laugh and look over at me. Bookman glares at me, but I simply can't remember him. Sighing in defeat I begin to come up with some lame excuse but that damn panda had to ruin it.

"Seems he doesn't remember you Walker." His silver eyes lose their shine for a moment but he quickly regains it.

"Hahaha it's okay, it was a long time ago. I'll give you some hints. We met in high school, you were a senior and I was a freshman. You had a nickname for me too, I think it was…"

"BEANSPROUT?!" Tackling him into a hug people begin to look at us even more. "Wow it's been awhile, you've grown a bit and your hair is longer. Don't throw me off like that!"

"Hahaha yea, now could you get off from me? You're kind of crushing my ribs." Smiling I help Allen up and hug him again. Pulling away I can see that his cheeks are a little red but take nothing from it.

"Anyways Allen, shall we drop you off at Cross's, you must be tired time differences and all." Allen nods and grabs his luggage that was knocked down. Something occurs to me.

"Wait a minute Gramps, couldn't Allen just stay at my house? I have the extra room plus Lenalee and I might kill each other if we don't have some company." Looking over at Allen is see that his cheeks are even redder. Is he blushing? Or is it just from the heat?

"You better not try anything with Walker, Lavi!"

"Why would I, plus Lenalee would be there if I do anything stupid." Looking over at Allen I see that he's conflicted.

"I would it's just I promised my uncle I would stay with Cross…" His eyes widen at the thought of a bad memory. "Know what? I'll stay with you, it would be safer."

"Walker are you sure about this?" Bookman stoically says, he doesn't really care. The old man just doesn't want me jumping Allen in the middle of the night, which might be hard if he continues to dress like this. I mean seriously I can see through his shirt for god's sake.

"Yea I'll talk to Neah about it."

"YAY! Let's go Beansprout!" Grasping his wrist I drag him out to my car, this might just be a little fun.

**(A/N) Heeeeeellooooo once again, I'm here once again with another chapter of... (forgot the title) so happy reading. I still haven't been feeling well, my nosebleeds finally went away! But I had to run a mile today for my gym class and I almost passed out. Yea fun times. So now I'm just chilling on the couch with my adorable puppy dog Kaylie (she's an Aussie Blue Healer mix, she's about 10 years now) and my demon cat. Yep favoritism. I'm gonna go draw now enjoy this chapter *bows* SEE YA NEXT TIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**P.S THIS IS OVER 2K WORDS, THIS IS THE MOST I'VE EVER WRITTEN! **


	3. Onward, to Groceries!

**DIS OF THE CLAIMERS: I STILL DON'T OWN THIS WONDERFUL THING CALLED D. GRAY-MAN ****DEDICATED TO WELL EVERYONE! **

Placing my luggage in the back of Lavi's truck and climb into the passenger seat. Pulling my phone out-of-pocket I send a quick text to Neah saying 'Heading to Lavi's house, talk to Cross later.' Looking at my phone I realize it says 14:33

"Hey what time is it? My phone doesn't change automatically."As Lavi looks at his phone while Neah tells, well more like yells, at me to call him ASAP via text.

"Umm… it's around 8:35 a.m. What time is it in London?"

"2ish, god I am starving. I didn't have breakfast or lunch. Stupid planes." Placing my hand on my stomach it makes a noise that's crossed between a dying whale and a barking dog all while Lavi laughs at me.

"As I recall, if you didn't eat your body weight in food you would pass out."

"Hahahaha yea, that kind of still happens but I can control my hunger a lot better. I usually skip a couple of meals every now and then." My phone vibrates and I realize Neah has already called me three times. Man my uncle is a worrier. "Crap I got to answer this."

"Yes Neah?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STAYING AT LAVI'S HOUSE?"

-Silence-

"Explain yourself Allen."

"We just thought it would be easier if I stay at their house, and by that I mean Lenalee _and_ Lavi. I'll stop by Cross's house once a week if that makes you feel better."

"No! It doesn't!" His shrill tone deafened me slightly.

"Well I apologize uncle but I'm an adult I can make my own decisions."

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY!"

"Seriously Neah? You were the one that took me bar hopping for my eighteenth birthday…"

"Bar hopping? You don't look 21…" Lavi looks over at me with a mischievous smile. Covering the phone really quickly I look over at the red-head.

"Legal drinking age in England is eighteen smart one." Smacking him on the back of the head I return to the phone to only hear Neah going off on one of his wild tangents.

"Allen Walker are you even listening to me!"

"Neah I am jeez…" That was when Lavi lost it, and was dying of laughter. He almost had to pull over to the side of the road because he was laughing so hard.

"Don't you start acting like a teenager now of all times! Allen I'm just worrying about you because I know how you feel about-"

"Oh looks like we are going into a tunnel, gotta go bye!" Quickly hanging up the phone and quickly turn off my phone. "I'm totally going to pay for that for later."

"Oh my god, British people are awesome." Looking over at Lavi he's trying so hard to laugh. Sighing I look out the window, "I'm going to need a drink soon."

"Hold your horses Beansprout! You're not allowed to drink here, you see this is America! Legal drinking age is 21, plus it's only 9 o'clock."

"See I have a plan for that! You're 21 right? You can buy me some drinks. Then we can party."

"Who knew you were such a party monster? How do you know that I'll buy you your drinks?" As Lavi shakes his head, I shake my head. Pushing my hair back with my hand, I stare at the trees passing by. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence I stare over at Lavi once again.

"So no party?" Asking innocently, I can see his resolve crumbling within him.

"Fine! I'll invite some high school friends over. I'll get you your alcohol too." Lavi sighs in defeat. Smiling in victory I turn the radio and unbutton the top of my shirt. God it's so hot, I'm going to have to change when I can. Cringing at the memory of going shopping with Neah, I try to think of something I should probably pay Lavi back for driving me from the airport.

"How about some food, I'll make you something since you drove me around."

"You'll make me food? Last time I checked you only make food for people you like." Lavi avoids my gaze.

"Well I owe you for getting me some drinks."

"Are you sure you're not a drunk." We both laugh and go back to a comfortable silence. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Closing my truck's door; grabbing Allen's luggage we head into the house. The tips of my fingers barely brush against the door knob before it's flung open and I'm pushed onto the ground. Hearing some bones crushing, I see Allen in a bear hug with Lenalee.

"Allen it's so good to see you! Did you get taller, I feel like you got taller." So she was the one who pushed me down, makes sense. I swear she's a mama bear incarnate.

"I feel like you're a doting mother, and yes Lenalee I got a little taller. But could you let go of me? I feel like my insides are being crushed."

"Oh sorry…" She let's go and grabs his shoulders brushing off some invisible dust. "Where are you staying, and for how long?"

"Well with guys, Lavi offered, if that's okay with you. Maybe 'till August, if my uncle let's me stay this long…" His eyes widen and grabs his phone almost like he forgot about the conversation he had back in the car. He clicks it on and begins to freak out.

"Fifteen missed calls! Holy crap Neah! Hey Lenalee could you show me to my room so I can change and call my uncle back?" Lenalee nods and I carry in his luggage, and Allen quickly dials his phone. The other picks up immediately and yells so loud that we can actually hear him.

"ALLEN WALKER YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE IN AMERICA!" Allen chuckles nervously and replies.

"Aren't I?" More and more yelling comes from the phone and we close the to his room to give him some privacy. Looking at each other we shrug and go our separate ways. We're both tired from studying for our final exams that are coming up oh-so quickly. Opening my door I flop onto my desk chair and open up this colossal thing called a history textbook. Turning to chapter 23 and begin reading about some war in France. Man I wonder what Allen is talking about to his uncle? It seems he has a secret… Shaking my head to clear it from bad thoughts; leaning back into the chair I place my arms over my head. He needs his privacy… Oh screw it! Grabbing the glass and place it on the wall.

"Neah, I can control myself. It's not like I'm going to jump anyone. I'm not a rabbit in heat."

-Silence-

"So what? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I sleep with every guy I see! Plus I wouldn't let anyone near me, I have the skills to protect myself without your help uncle." Holy crap my Beansprout is gay? I can feel a smile rising to my lips, this turn out will be interesting…

"Neah please! Let me look at some colleges then, and I'll let you know. I won't let him do anything with him I promise."

-Silence-

"Thank you uncle, I'll see Cross soon."

-Silence-

"Okay bye, love you." Allen sighs and that's when I take the glass from the wall. Okay so Allen is gay and he likes someone here. Maybe Tyki? They met before right? Yea, around when we were friends or something like that. Someone softly knocks on my door.

"Come in!" Allen walks in showing a lot of silky smooth skin of his. I don't remember him being this open about showing his skin. He wears black shorts that go up to the middle of his upper thigh, along with that he wears his shin high stripper boots. A blue and white long-sleeved shirt hangs loosely on his shoulders with a white tank top underneath and his hair is tied back slightly.

"Can you take me to the store, so I can make you some food like I promised."

"Are you going like that?" I try to stop staring at him but I can't. Quickly understand why his uncle is so worried about people jumping him, he's absolutely hot! He has a slim figure, but not too unhealthy where it's sickening skinny.

"Why do I look bad?" Allen looks down and turns really red. "My uncle helped me pick out all my clothes. He said this is the stuff American's wear, now a days. He was worried about me fitting in with you guys..."

"Only if you want to attract the ones that would screw anything that walks…"

"What do you mean?" Allen looks confused.

"Nothing, let's just go." Grabbing my keys, we head towards the nearest store.

**(A/N) Why hello there! So let's get down to business shall we? IF YOU HAVEN'T PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY BACK AND FORTH AND I JUST FINISHED IT SO IF YOU READ IT, IT WOULD MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY AUTHOR! *ahem* Anyways yea, I'll be updating every Wednesday, maybe even more so when summer comes, I only have twenty or so days left of school and I'm so excited! **

**So earlier I was doing dishes and thinking about this anime I just finished and who I ship in the show. If you guys didn't know I don't ship people a lot, I get introduced to the ship then I start obsessing. But anyways when I was cleaning a spoon it suddenly hit me and I yelled "OH GOD I SHIP THOSE TO SO HARD RIGHT NOW" fangirled a bit then went on with my life. **

**NOW SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU SMILE! Whenever you're depressed imagine an onion cutting itself. **

**THANK YOU LADIES AND GENTS IM OUT! *jumps off stage***


	4. Cans of Tomato Sauce

**DISCLAIMER: NOT OWNING THE D. GRAY-MAN WOOP WOOP**

The entire car ride I could feel Lavi staring at me in the corner of his eye, making me the most uncomfortable person in the world. It was the same as we walked into the store, everyone's eyes kind of just fell on me. Some were lustful gazes, while others were filled with jealousy. Let's just say this, where Lavi lives in a college town so basically everyone living here are horny teenagers acting like adults. Ignoring everyone's looks and the subtle advances to ask me out I grab a shopping cart and head over to the produce section. Throwing apples, garlic, and asking Lavi to grab the celery because I'm too short to reach it, not like I would willingly admit it.

"So whatcha making?" Lavi pokes my cheek and that happens to get a couple of off-set glances.

"It's a surprise, so why ruin the fun? Go get some drinks." Trying to shoo him away but he just laughs.

"Which kind of drinks?" He snatches a bag of brown sugar from my hands, and decides to play keep-away. Sighing I reach for the brown sugar but he moves away from my reach.

"Come on Beansprout, you can tell me. I won't share your secrets."

"Alcoholic drinks, god you're annoying." Snatching the sugar from him I send him on my way and head over to the canned sauce. _Which one would be better? Garlic or four cheese…? _Reaching for the four cheese can but someone next to me grabs it first.

"Sorry, you can have this if you do out on a date with me." Just by looking at him, he's not bad-looking but he's not my type. Blond, extremely tan like he spent too long in a tanning booth, and very muscular but looks very dumb looking. God I hate people like this, his friends gather around secretly hoping he gets shot down so they can ask me out.

"It's a good thing that there's other cans right?" Reaching for another can he grabs it once more. "Now that's just immature…" Placing my hands on my hips I stare at this guy angrily. He moves in closer pinning me against the cans.

"Are you British?" He moves his arm above me making me seem smaller than I am. He laughs darkly.

"Yes, from London."

"Okay you're officially going on a date with me. I hear British people can really show us American's a good time." He grabs my wrist and I try to pull away but he's too strong.

"Look guy, get off of me, I'm not interested in dating you at all." Stupid-blockhead-man leans in closer and opens his mouth but someone pushes him away from me.

"Ah there you are honey!" Lavi takes me into a hug, and places a twelve pack into the cart. He lifts my chin upwards and kisses me rather gently. My eyes widen but I close them and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. My first kiss… this is nice, this is very nice. As we pull away, the guys start backing away.

"Am I making it clear? He's mine, now apologize and _leave_." They mumble sorry and run away. As soon as they leave I place my fingers softly on my lips. They still tingle from the kiss… Lavi looks over at me and laughs.

"Hahaha you're acting like that was your first kiss."

"That was my first kiss… My uncle wouldn't let me have a relationship before…"

"Well sorry that you're first kiss was with a guy." He places his hand on my shoulder but I smile gently at him.

"No it's okay, I'm just glad it was with someone I relatively trust."

"Relatively?" I laugh and finally put a can in the cart.

"Hey could you push the cart? I have to text someone." He nods and I take my phone from my back pocket.

_Lenalee I have a problem, Lavi just kissed me! _Not even a minute later she replies.

**OMG I have to tell Fou! She's gonna go crazy over this! **Horror plagues my mind. Fou is another one of my friends that I've kept in contact with over the years and she knows I've been madly in love with Lavi over these past three years. The only bad thing is she is an extreme pervert.

_Oh god this is going to be horrible… DON'T TELL FOU!_

**It's not going to be that bad, she might even help you out with your "problem"**

_Suuuuuuure… More like make it even worse._

* * *

As Allen and I ride back to the house in silence all I can think about is kissing him again. Even though that was his first time kissing, he was actually pretty good, I want to kiss him so badly! Allen likes someone else, so no chance in hell. Sighing I hear Allen yelling at his phone.

"He seriously needs to stop calling me! It's international now! God it's going to be so expensive when I get back." He rubs his temples, and a chuckle escapes my lips before I could stop it.

"It just means he cares for you Allen, you should be happy he cares for you."

"I guess you're right, but ever since he came back three years after my father died, he's been _way _too protective. It's too much sometimes… I mean the people who killed him are behind bars." Wait, what? His father was murdered? On top of that his uncle ended up running away leaving Allen behind. I guess that explains why he's was so pessimistic back in high school. Suddenly everything hits me like a ton of bricks. Oh god, how could I forget about my precious Beansprout. It seemed like he was the sun I depended on for light.

"Don't tell me you forgot that too?" He playfully punches my arm but thinking quickly my hand covers his left one causing him to flinch.

"Allen, I didn't forget it's just there were other things on my mind when you left." Pulling into the driveway, Allen laughs slightly and wipes away the tears that had formed in his eyes. _Was he really that afraid of me forgetting him? Sure he's a bit different from what he was is high school but I still love him all the same. _

"Thank you Lavi, I was so worried you had forgotten about me." He leans in and kisses my cheek lightly. As Allen pulls away he smiles brightly, and begins to get out of my truck. Grabbing all the groceries he begins to hum a light tune and walk inside the house. My fingers ghost up to my cheek and lightly trace around where his lips had been. This might be the longest two months I've ever met. Walking into the house Lenalee rushed up to me with a worried look on her face.

"Why is Allen so happy? And, and he's cooking for us. What did you do?" She pins me against the wall as I rub the back of my head.

"Well I kind of kissed him…" Lenalee leans back smiling with an evil look in her eyes. It's almost if she already knew what happened. She pushes me into the dining room and tells me to study for that test coming up while she and Allen made lunch. What in the hell is going on around here? Shaking my head and convincing myself to now even get involved with this mess, my mind immediately goes to history. Turning the page, my mind begins to cram itself with information. The advantages of having a photographic memory my friends. About twenty minutes, and ten pages later Allen places a mountain of spaghetti in front of me.

"Ta dah! I know it's amazing, no need to thank me." Allen states with an attitude of smugness. Lenalee chuckles and brings in two smaller plates.

"Don't worry Lavi these are our plates, Allen just wanted to scare you with a mass amount of food." Allen nods and slides the mountain of noodles over to himself. He begins to inhale the pasta while I continue to read a couple more pages. God I can't concentrate with Allen right next to me. This is going to be rough on my study life.

"Whatcha reading?" Allen walks over with a glass of water, while Lenalee starts cleaning up her and Allen's plates.

"Just my history textbook, I have a test in a couple of days." The silverette leans over and begins to read with me. After his eyes scanned the pages after a bit he begins to leave the dining room.

"I've already learned all that, if you need help let me know." My eyes wide in disbelief, and my mouth slightly ajar. God what can Allen not do?

**(A/N) Hello, I totally forgot to update Wednesday and I apologize. It just slipped my mind *bows* Honestly writing isn't that fun anymore and I'm starting to hate writing these stories. Another note, I'll probably won't be updating next Wednesday either. I'm going out of state. Anyways SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! **


	5. A Drunk Beansprout is a Fun Beansprout

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY- MAN AND IT KINDA SUCKS, LIKE A BLACK HOLE. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _VeridianSoul _FOR BEING AWESOME AND ENCOURAGING ME TO CONTINUE ON WRITING. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.**

After lunch, Lavi and Lenalee forced me to take a nap. They told me afterwards that they would invite a couple of friends over and have a party, which sounds amazing in my mind. The only thing that would make this wonderful is if Neah wasn't texting me every ten seconds to see if Lavi did anything to me. I've heard of a 'brother complex' before but never a 'uncle complex.' Turning my phone on silent, and climb into the bed my head begins to pound from the thoughts racing in my head. Why am I like this…? Why can't I just be normal human being? _What's fun in being normal? _Laughing slightly, I wrap blankets around my body and slowly drift off to sleep.

My eyes open slowly at a crashing noise that came from the kitchen. Rolling over to my side, people start yelling. _Why are all my friends so loud?_ Chuckling to myself, my body climbs out of the comfort of the bed and slowly pads to the kitchen. My eyes adjust to the light, and more people start arguing causing me to wince at the noise. _Fou is here isn't she? _Entering the living room, Kanda and Lenalee sit on one black leather couch while Fou's boyfriend Bak sits on the leather chair looking terrified for his life. Then there's Fou and Lavi standing in the middle of the room yelling at each other, which I found hilarious. Mostly because Fou is tiny compared to Lavi but she is formidable opponent, basically meaning she's extremely violent

"Guys, why are you yelling at each other?" Everyone blinks and looks over at me, Fou instantly blushes and tackle hugs me.

"Allen you're so adorable! Who chose your outfit I must talk to them immediately!" She knocks me into the floor, and I look down at my clothes to see I was wearing the same clothes as earlier. Laughing awkwardly and trying to pry her from me, but with my lack of bodily strength I fail miserably. Looking over at Lenalee for help but she just laughs even harder. Even over to Lavi, but all I can see is him looking over at the wall with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Fou can you get off me please? You might be laying on my lungs." She apologizes and helps me up. "Now why are you guys arguing? You woke me up… Also did you guys break something?" Fou pats my back roughly and flings her arm around my neck bringing me down to her level. God these people are no help at all

"Forget all about that! Let's drinking shall we?" Lenalee agrees and goes to grab cups and the beer Lavi got earlier at the store. Rubbing my eyes hoping my drowsiness goes away, and head to the kitchen to help Lenalee. She's setting up cups on the table in a circle.

"What are you doing?" My head tilts to the side and she giggles at me, messing with my hair she calls me 'innocent' and explains we are playing a game called 'Never Have I Ever.' At this point Fou comes in with the others and we all sit at the table.

"Lavi why don't you start?" Lenalee offers and he nods.

"Never have I ever been to a different country." Rolling my eyes, and down one of the drinks. It burns in my throat and makes my stomach tingle and grow warm inside.

"That's not fair Lavi… I was _born_ in a different country." Lavi chuckles and Fou stands dramatically and screams 'my turn.'

"Never have I ever made out with two different people in the same night." Only Lenalee and Lavi drink to this. Looking over at Lenalee she just chuckles and taps her fingers on her lips almost like she's saying 'it's a secret.'

"My turn!" Lenalee chuckles and begins thinking. "Got it! Never have I ever had a crush on the same-sex." Groaning, I'm the only one that drinks from the cup. Lavi, Bak and Kanda look over at me with eyes wide almost like they think I'm gonna kiss them right there on the spot.

"What?"

"Who was the crush?" Lavi begins teasing me by flicking my forehead but my lips stay sealed.

"I don't have to say who it is. This isn't confession hour." Turning my head to the side, Kanda begins his turn.

"Never have I ever wanted to go on a murderous rampage." We all sweatdrop and continue on with the game. After some stupid questions, and some questions that changed my perspective of some people, namely Lavi, Fou decides she wants to play a different game because 'never have I ever' is for little kids. Slamming my head on the table, I can feel the alcohol taking effect, my head starts to feel fuzzy. This could end up really bad, Neah told me that I'm an honest drunk and Fou happened to pick a game that highlights that aspect.

"Let's play truth or dare. It's a lot more fun than this crap." Fou rests her head on her palm and sighs. Everyone agrees except Kanda, he just wants to murder everyone at this point. We move our game to the living room and my head rests on Fou's shoulder. Why am I such a lightweight?  
"Let me explain the rules." Fou smiles wickedly. "Okay, so you can change your answer once but that's it! Like switch it from truth to dare. Everybody got it?" We all nod and Fou starts the game.

"Allen truth or dare?"

"Truth…" My head is swimming, looking up at her she's got that evil gleam in her eyes. Oh please don't ask me what you're thinking, because I'm going to answer it honestly…

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Umm, Lavi." Lavi blushes and I laugh at him. Everyone looks at me weirdly.

"What he's cute, I can't deny it." Lavi blushes even harder and looks away. Lenalee and Fou look over at each other with an evil gleam in their eyes.

"Okay! Allen it's your turn!" Fou pats my head and the game continues. Soon after, Bak breaks out into hives, Kanda almost kills Lavi because he was dared to make-out with him, and Lenalee got me more drunk to the point where I was touchy. Around midnight Bak and Kanda decided to go home, but Fou stayed to see what was going to happen. Laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me, something pops in my head that I totally forgot about.

"Crap!" Getting off the couch with the blanket around me but my feet get caught on the corner and I face plant onto the rug. Picking myself up, I stumble into my room and look at my phone. Neah called me again… Dialing his number he picks up almost immediately.

"Allen are you okay? You're never up early…" Laughing, Neah's discomfort becomes clear. "Seriously Allen what's wrong?"

"You're so silly Uncle, it's midnight here!" Laughing some more, Lavi enters my room looking so confused.

"Allen are you drunk?!" As he yells at me, Lavi blanches when he realizes that I'm talking to my uncle and tries to take my phone away from me.

"Lavi go away! I have to talk to my uncle! He's worried about me, he thinks you're gonna try something funny." Yelling at him and tapping him on the nose Lavi begins to blush and then panic some more.

"Allen Walker what exactly is going on?" Turning to the phone, and keeping Lavi at bay with my other hand.

"Lavi wants me to hang up the phone… Uncle how are you, I've been rude to you. Only because you called me thirty times in one day." At this point Lavi is straddling me and reaching for my phone. Giggling I continue talking to Neah

"Allen, I think you should go to bed, call me when you wake up later okay?"

"'Kay Uncle, bye love you!" Clicking the 'End' button and look up at Lavi and raise my eyebrows. "Well hi there. Can I help you?"

"What the hell was that Allen?" Lavi yells at me again and my chest tightens. What is happening, everything feels so out of focus… Ugh, my body feels hot…

"Can I not talk to my family?" My vision begins to blur and my body begins to burn.  
"Not when you are drunk off your ass!" Tears start to form in my eyes and my hands reach up to Lavi's cheeks. Pulling him down into a kiss, Lavi begins to work his lips against mine. Slightly opening my mouth a bit Lavi slips his tongue in and trace around where my teeth are. Obviously being the less dominant one my arms wrap around Lavi's neck, trying to bring him closer. Within minutes I have to push the red-head away, saliva connects us for a minute before it snaps in between us. Lavi obviously not satisfied enough begins to bite at the skin around my collarbone, making me moan and arch my back. My hips bump against his causing Lavi to moan breathlessly. His hands begin to work up my shirt, and a prick of panic begins to make its way through my body. Pushing slightly on Lavi's chest but he only interprets it as incentive to keep going. My heart begins to pound loudly and I full-on shove Lavi off of me.

"Sorry Lavi… It's just I… I'm not ready for something… like this…" In between pants I manage to squeak out my fears. Lavi nods and begins to walk out of the room but even more fear spreads throughout my body. Diving to capture his wrist, Lavi looks back at me.

"This doesn't mean I don't care Lavi, I'm just not ready okay?" Lavi nods and silently walks out of the room. Dragging my feet over to the bed I wrap myself in a plethora of blankets. _What did I just do? Did I miss my one and only chance to be with the one I love?_

**(A/N) Hello, as you can see I'm posting a day earlier than usual and umm I just felt like posting tonight because I don't want to do my trig homework and I won't be able to post tomorrow. YAY FOR FAILING MATH! God I hate math... It can go roll around in a dirt hole for eternity and yea... I was planning on talking a bit more but then I got lazy and lost the motivation. So I'm just going end this author note here and call it a week... SEE YA NEXT TIME! **_  
_


	6. Phantom of the Lavi!

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT OWNING D. GRAY-MAN AND IT'S A WONDERFUL TIME! *SOBS IN CORNER***

A week has passed since the drunken incident with Allen, and he's been acting like nothing has ever happened between us. Sure I'm a ladies-man but this bothers me a bit. Okay that may be an understatement, it bothers me a lot. He's the one that likes me, shouldn't he be jumping at this chance. Every morning he makes us breakfast, disappears for a good two hours, then he comes back and talks to his Uncle, and gets on his laptop for a bit and reads a book. Today is no exception. We all sit at the table around the table. Allen is at his laptop, Lenalee is reading her script for her upcoming play, and my eyes scan some history book that I'm not really reading. Lenalee sighs and reaches for her phone, as her phone rings loudly.

"What's wrong Miranda?" Hysterical ravings happen on the other end of the phone and Allen and I exchange a knowing look. Something happened with the play, again. Lenalee gasps and quickly stands out of her chair obviously angry.

"What do you mean he quit? The play is about a week away, we can't find another pianist within that time limit!" More ravings happen and crying later, and Lenalee hangs up the phone obviously defeated. She slams her head on the table and Allen laughs nervously.

"Lenalee what's wrong, if I may ask?" The silverette walks over to her and begins to rub circles in her back.

"Our stupid pianist quit on us a week before our opening day. We can't even get another pianist because our previous one keeps trash talking us, so no one works with us. What am I supposed to do?!"

"You know Lenalee, I could play for you." Allen offers but Lenalee just shakes her head, obviously losing hope at the second.

"We don't take amateurs though Allen, thanks for the offer though. I'm pretty sure you can't handle the music we are doing." She waves him off, but Allen puffs out his cheeks in anger. _God that's adorable…_

"Oh please Lenalee, I've won at least four competitions, not to mention some international ones too. I'm pretty sure I can handle it, now tell me what play you guys are doing." Lenalee's eyes light up at the mention of the boy winning a couple competitions and takes his hands into hers.

"Phantom of the Opera?"

"Pssh, I can do that in my sleep. It isn't that hard, Neah taught me those songs around two years ago." Lenalee pulls Allen into a bonecrushing hug, I can seriously hear his bones cracking.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Can I take you to the school now, to prove what you're saying that is?"

"Of course, I don't mind at all. Plus I've been itching to play." Lenalee tells Allen to get dressed, and be ready for a breakneck rehearsal. He smiles and nods, thinking she's kidding. Shaking my head, I turn my direction to my history book. The Chinese girl now walks over to me and closes my history book on me.

"Yo! What the heck Lena!"

"You're coming with us Lavi, don't you want to see Allen play?" She smiles at me, frowning at her I open the history book once again.

"Not really… I have a test to study for." Lenalee rolls her eyes and pulls me out of my chair.

"Please Lavi, we both know you have a photographic memory. You are coming with us." At this point Allen walks back into the room, pulling on some fingerless gloves. He's wearing a black v-neck, slightly baggy white jeans, and a gray jacket. My cheeks begin to turn red, and Allen giggles.

"Come one Lavi, I promise it won't be boring. If anything, I'll make whatever you want for dinner." The silverette offers and decide to use this to my advantage. Smiling wickedly, I agree.

"Fine whatever, but instead we go hang out for a bit." Allen blushes but nods. Lenalee smiles as his bashfulness but quickly recovers. If only she knew what we did the other night. Dragging me out to her black Honda Civic and Allen treads behind us. Why does he always remind me of a puppy? Rolling my eyes to myself we head towards the University. Trees rush by, houses protruding from the words look like blemishes compared to the beauty of the forest. In the front seats Allen and Lenalee just make small talk. Something about London and the other places he's visited, but I slowly tune it out and only stare at the boy. Why does Allen Walker perplex me so much? Do I possibly love him? No, I can't. I like girls, girls… Right? Something hits my head, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Lavi are you okay? You look like you're about to punch something…" Allen looks at me with worry filled in his mercury eyes, but I brush him off. Not thinking much of it.

"Don't worry Allen, he's just thinking about his feelings I bet. Ten bucks says he's surprised that he still has emotions."

"Lenalee that's rude!" The Brit scorns her and turns back to me. At this point my gaze is outside the window, and my ears have completely stopped listening to the two. Something touches my nose and brings me back to the present.

"You look better when you're smiling Lavi." Allen smiles slightly and turns back to the front, he quickly changes the radio station. The hell, just happened…? Secondly why in the hell have I been so pessimistic lately. Silently blaming Allen for my constant distress, Lenalee gets off the road we are on and pulls onto the campus. Cruising over to the drama department, I collect myself for who I might last girl I dated works for the drama advisor so this might end badly. Damn my charming good looks, and my ability to not say no. As we get out of the car Allen grabs my wrist almost frightened.

"You okay there Beansprout?"

"If I know how much you Americans love British accents, this could end badly for me…" Allen clutches onto my arm and hides behind me as I laugh my ass off. _That's _what he's worried about? The Brit playfully punches me in the back and forces me to go forward.

"By the way Allen, aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes I might attend college here, in America that is." He nods, and stays behind me as we enter the auditorium. People are rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off. It's utter chaos… One person is yelling at the others to hurry up and get into their places, costume designers have fabric flying everywhere, while the remaining band members tune their instruments.

"Director! I have him!" Lenalee calls out and drags Allen down to the stage. Feeling slightly bad, I decide to follow them only because I know Lenalee might work him to death if she had the chance. A man with fuzzy purple hair, and sapphire blue eyes runs up to met her. Placing Allen in a bear hug, then quickly pushing him towards the piano, handing him what I assume is sheet music.

"SILENCE!" Everyone shuts up quickly and looks at the director. He clears his throat and addresses everyone. "Listen darlings! We might have found a new pianist, so shut up so I can hear him play!"Everyone sweat drops and Allen looks absolutely confused.

"Which song do you want me to play?"

"Oh! The Phantom of the Opera, that's probably the biggest one you have." The silverette nods and stretches his fingers. Truth-be-told, I can't really explain what happened next. Everyone was silent and intent on listening to the melodic music coming from the piano. The notes soothed my mind and made me forget all my troubles. Looking over at Allen, he's slightly smiling as his fingers gracefully pluck the ivory keys. As the last note rings throughout the hall, everyone stays silent. Mostly because of shock, that his playing was _that _good. As he gets off the bench the cast breaks out into applause. Allen's cheeks turn rosey from embarrassment as everyone crowds around him.

"You know you would be stupid to let him get away, right?" Lenalee is next to me with her kind eyes fixated on Allen.

"Of course I would be stupid, but why has he been ignoring me these past days?"

Looking at her with my confused eye she pats my back affectionately.

"Who knows what that boy thinks? Just don't let him get away, yes?" Before I can even think of a reply she walks down to join the rest of the cast. Ah, why are British people so amazing?

**(A/N) Guess who is updating this chapter in the LAX airport? THIS BADASS! Hahaha yea... I was in California for a couple of days and now I'm heading home. I'm updating now because I won't have time tomorrow, so early chapter for yo face! But but last night my uncle and I had a taco eating contest and I claim I won, because I ate 5 tacos. So yea I CAN EAT 5 TACOS WITHIN A 10 MINUTE TIME FRAME! Not sure if that is an accomplishment or not, but let's just say it is... **

**God I'm so bored in this airport, it's mind numbing. My brain has turned to slush and some random stranger is drinking it. EWWW GOD THAT WAS HORRIBLE! ANYHOO SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! **


	7. ATTACK OF THE FANDOMS!

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER GONNA OWN -MAN SO I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE STORIES IN MY HEAD! ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY STORIES/T.V SHOWS MENTIONED BECAUSE I'M NOT A GOD! **

"What's up Allen, you never call me first. It usually takes a couple calls for you to answer me back." Some music plays in the background as Neah answers my phone call. Lately I haven't been answering Neah because Lenalee has me at all these rehearsals which take up all my time. If she ever asks me to do something for her again I might jump out a window.

"Nothing's wrong, I just haven't been able to talk to you recently and I felt kind of bad about it." Closing my bedroom door silently, and belly flop onto the edge of my bed. Neah becomes teary, from what I can assume through the phone.

"Oh Allen! Thanks for calling! Everything has been so quiet without you here! Except for a student that can't play B flat!" The music in the background stops, and starts over from the beginning. Neah turns back to the phone and starts talking a little too happily. "Forget about me, how have you been?"

"Lenalee has been working me to the bone for this play I'm doing music for, and not to mention I had to miss a college interview for it! Also Lavi keeps bothering me about hanging out, I might hurt him if he ever mentions it again…"  
"WAIT! Lavi wants to hang out, with you, alone…?" He adds pauses between the words, like it's almost hard to believe.

"Uh, yea."  
"Now why aren't you using this to your advantage Allen? Come on! You're the one who likes him here, don't be playing hard to get now!" My mouth is open agape like a fish. Is he really telling _me_ to go out with _Lavi_? Not even a week ago he almost killed Lavi for letting me stay at his house!

"Are you seriously giving me dating advice Uncle?"

"JUST DO IT! Shouldn't you be happy I'm encouraging you? Last time I checked, I could be the overbearing Uncle that you love _oh so much_." Cringing at the thought, and silently thanking the stars that he hasn't been acting like that lately. This is ridiculous… Groaning I pull myself up from the bed.

"I know it's just scary when you tell me I should do something, but fine I'll hang out with him once. That's it! Now what should I wear? I've never hung out with friends before." Unzipping the suitcase that lays in the corner, Neah hums as he thinks.

"God I sound like a girl…" Neah laughs and I can feel his smile through the phone. He continues humming with the music that plays in the background. Shifting through my clothes, Neah yelps at a wonderful idea.

"I have an idea."

* * *

My hand hovers slightly before it reaches to knock on the door before me. Stupid Neah… Deciding on clothes that show all my skin. Damn him! He thought if I wore my brown long sleeve v-neck cardigan. Did I mention it dips down to the middle of my sternum, so it reveals most of my chest. Then the black shorts that go to the middle of my thighs, but the cardigan covers most of it because Neah insisted that I was a large. He also suggested that I wear the knee-high boots he got me but that's where the line is drawn! Instead I threw on some black converse. Knocking again but a bit louder, something crashes onto the floor. Other things follow it, along with swearing and a lot of stomping. The door flies open to show a very angry rabbit. Standing on my tip toes to look over his shoulder, all that is to see a ton of books strewn over the floor. Rocking back onto my heels and puffing out my cheeks, Lavi looks at awestruck. Snapping my fingers in front of his face, the stupid rabbit slowly shakes himself.

"Didn't you want to hang out?" Lavi looks at me with a blank stare, and I place my hands at my hips. "Well?"

"Ummm yea…" He answers intelligently, and it causes me to chuckle.

"Well hurry up and get ready! You look like hell… What exactly are you doing in here?" Pushing past Lavi, and stepping around his books, climbing onto his queen sized bed and crossing my legs. Realizing that his room looks like a hurricane raged through, he quickly picks up some papers and books.

"Come on! Let's do something Lavi, you told me you wanted to hang out! You should show me around the school's campus, or we could go look for this book I really want!" Lavi rolls his eyes, and quickly runs over to his closet to change. Although it's kind of sad he's still in his pajamas this late in the day. Throwing his dirty clothes on the floor and quickly slipping on a sage green short-sleeved shirt, he takes out his pants but stares at me.

"What?"

"Can you look away?" Trying to hold in my laughter but failing horribly Lavi looks at me like it's not obvious.

"Please Lavi, I'm a guy. It really doesn't matter…" He throws his dirty shirt at me, and when I finally get it off my head he already has his pants halfway up. Shaking my head in disbelief, and grabbing his truck keys from his nightstand. Gripping his wrist I drag him outside, with his minor protests about his exam papers.

"What ever happened to the Lavi I knew in high school? He was the one dragging me, not the other way around." He sticks his tongue out at me, and opens the passenger door for me. Climbing into the large truck, Lavi turns on the ignition and it roars to life. Smiling at the fact, I got him to see sunlight which he hasn't seen in a couple of days because all he does is hang out in his room and study for that exam coming up soon. Lavi turns on the radio and an awkward silence settles in the air. Trying to think over conversation topics in my head, but only one thing comes up.

"Hey Lavi, do you watch _Doctor Who_?"

"Nope, not one bit." He drums his fingers on the steering wheel as my head hits the window.

"Well there go all my conversation topics…" Lavi laughs as we turn onto the highway.

"I mean anything British will do at this point. _Sherlock_?"

"Nope."

"Do you read books then?! Like umm _Hunger Games, Maze Runner, Divergent, The Fault in Our Stars_?! God that one was sad… Thinking about it makes me want to cry in a corner, again."

"I've heard of them but never read them." I deadpan as hateful insults rage through my mind. _Calm yourself Allen, he must not have as much time on his hands as you did._

"We have nothing in common anymore… I'm trying so hard to not insult you at this moment…" The words flow through my mouth, great my filter is gone.

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" Out the corner of my eye, I can see him trying hard not to laugh at me.

"You're lucky I'm a nice person. If it was someone else I'm pretty sure you'd been laying in a puddle of blood by now…" Lavi exits off the freeway, and takes a left at the light.

"You are saying that I would be killed because I didn't read those books."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh it makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. You're so rude Beansprout." Lavi shakes his head, he pulls into the student parking lot and turns off the truck. Smacking him in the back of the head, and quickly scramble to get out of the truck. The red-head snatches my hand and interlocks his fingers into mine. Blushing and trying to tear my hand away but he has the death grip on my hand.

"The hell Lavi, let go!"

"I don't want anyone to make a move on you, so I'm making it look like we're a couple. You do look pretty good today…" My cheeks flush crimson red and my gaze drops to my feet. He leans down and whispers into my ear.

"Just think of this just like a date."

"I'm going to murder you baka usagi!" Stomping on his feet, I huff and walk away with my head held high. Lavi struggles to keep up with me while he curses at me in a different language. Deciding that I should be a little kinder towards him, stopping mid stride to face a Lavi that's red in the face.

"Oh look, His Majesty stopped for a lowly commoner." As he says that with heavy sarcasm, he bows. Rolling my eyes I pull him up onto his feet.

"Okay, my bad for stomping on your just angered me." Stepping on my tip-toes and kiss him on the nose. Lavi thinking quickly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a chaste kiss. Kissing him back, draping my arms around his neck. Lavi begins to deepen the kiss by licking my bottom lip. Panicking I push him, so nothing dangerous happens.

"Lavi, what are we doing? You shouldn't be doing something like this with me?" Looking at my feet, and tears slightly wetting the ends of my lashes. A hand gently cradles my face and makes me look Lavi in his shiny emerald eye.

"Allen these past days of me sulking in the dark, all I could think about was how much I want to try this with you. Please trust me on this, I won't ever hurt you."

"But Lavi, you've already caused me so much pain. I've loved you the moment I walked into the classroom back in high school. All you did was break my heart, every time you went out with a different girl you claimed you loved. You never even said goodbye to me when I left to go back to England. Why is that?" Tears finally spill over, while Lavi looks at me blankly. Smiling brightly, I shake my head and chuckle a bit. Wiping my tears away, I take Lavi's hand into mine.

"Allen please, just give me one chance. I promise I'll make you the happiest person on this Earth."

"Okay Lavi I'll give you _one _chance but if you hurt me I swear to god I'll castrate you! Now lets go to the bookstore shall we?" Now the happy couple walks off into the distance with the threat of castrating over Lavi's head.

**(A/N) Good hello peoples! I am here with another update, and honestly I have to start writing more chapters because I update new Wednesday then IM OUT OF CHAPTERS! THE HORROR! Well I'll be off from school by then so I'll have time to finally write the chapters out, and maybe plan the sequel for Back and Forth... Yea... ANYWHOZZLE I'm at my mom's work updating this so I have to hurry and update this. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**P.S THIS WAS ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED YESTERDAY BUT I GUESS IT DIDN'T WORK? I DUNNO, I SWEAR I POSTED IT YESTERDAY...**


	8. Revenge of the Ex's

**DISCLAIMER: WELL I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN BUT I OWN THIS STORY I BELIEVE. I MEAN I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA...**

A day before my massive exam that decides my fate, Allen lays on my bed reading a book while I study like there's no tomorrow. Well if I don't pass this test there will be no tomorrow. Turning the page Allen shifts on the bed so his legs are crossed together and he's leaning over to read the book that fits snuggly in his lap. Looking out the corner of my eye Allen tucks a strand of white hair behind his ear and he puffs out his cheeks, looking more adorable than ever.

"Whatcha reading, short stack?" Spinning around in my chair Allen finally looks at me with those chrome colored eyes. My insides melt at his gaze. Lately that's all I've been feeling whenever Allen looks at me. Warmth.

"The name is Allen, and the original "Phantom on the Opera." Lenalee wants me to read it before the performance in four days." Allen closes the books and flops onto my pillows, with his back towards me. Getting up from my desk I sit next Allen on the bed, pulling him into my lap. The silverette struggles a bit to escapes my evil clutches until he realizes it's useless, he begins to get comfortable. With his back leaning on my chest I wrap my arms around his stomach.

"Shouldn't you be studying Lavi, your test is tomorrow. I don't want you to fail because of me." Chuckling I lean his chin up to mine and lightly kiss his rosy lips. Pulling away Allen looks at me with glassy eyes.

"There's better things I could be doing…" Pulling him into another kiss Allen twists his body so he's sitting in my lap. He places his hands on my cheeks and begins to kiss me deeper. Wrapping my hands around his waist I pull him closer and Allen moans into my mouth. Just as I'm about to slip my tongue into Allen's mouth someone knocks at the door.

"Come on Allen stop making out with Lavi and let's go to rehearsal!" A Chinese girl stands in the doorframe tapping her foot, her cheeks slightly red. Not even bothering with Lenalee, I wave her off and continuing kissing Allen. Obviously impatient she walks over to the bed and rips Allen away from me. He whines and gets dragged out into the hall by the angry performer.

"Bye Lavi!"My Beansprout yells at me from the hall, and a smile erupts from my face. God, this boy makes me so happy. Why did I never notice how amazing he was before?

_*Flashback*_

_Not again… Why do all the girls I decide to date break up with me three weeks later? Dragging my feet to my history class, pessimistic thoughts rage in my head, making me feel weak and hopeless. Plopping into my chair in the back of the class, Allen taps me on the shoulder._

"_Hey Lavi are you okay?" Allen's mercury eyes gaze into mine making me hit my head on the desk in complete and utter defeat. Groaning, Allen turns his chair around and picks up a strand of my fiery red hair._

"_Another break up?" Nodding without picking my head up, Allen sighs and lets my hair slip through his fingers._

"_I don't understand why they always break up with you. You're amazing, smart, funny, not to mention good looking." Looking up at him, Allen's eyes dance with laughter. "Don't worry Lavi I'm not falling in love with you. How about this I'll bring over some pizza and your favorite movie of all time. Sound like a plan?" Nodding solemnly, the Brit places his hand on mine and smiles before turning back to face the board. Why is it Allen can always make me feel better with only a couple of words? Placing my head back on the desk my heart can't help but hope for tonight._

_Around six o'clock Allen shows up to my house with a couple of pizzas and a stack of movies in his arms. Leading him inside he sets all the food on the mocha colored coffee table, and spreads the movies out on the one portion of the couch I wasn't sitting on. . Grabbing the plates we serve ourselves and start a movie. Halfway through Allen's phone rings and he politely excuses himself. Not even ten minutes later he comes back into the living room, with tear streaks running down his cheeks._

"_What's wrong Allen?" Leading him to the couch Allen can't do anything beside smile._

"_My uncle… He came back… Now I don't have to live with Cross anymore!"He hugs me as more tears fall from his eyes. Happiness swells in my chest with just the fact Allen is actually sharing his feelings with me. One thing I learned about the boy is he alway hid his feelings. After ten minutes of crying Allen pushes away from my chest and wipes his tears from his face._

"_There is another thing though Lavi…" Cocking my head to the side Allen continues almost worried. "I'm moving back to England… So I won't be here anymore to bring you pizza or movies. I'm sorry Lavi, I'm so sorry._

_*Flashback end*_

Sitting up from my bed, and try to straighten out my bedhead I can't help but think how lucky I am to have Allen back. God he's amazing, musing to myself I head out to the kitchen only to realize now it's dark outside. Internally yelling at myself, my phone vibrates in my pocket only to have a text from Allen scrawl across the screen

_Lenalee is starving me, would you want to go out for dinner? _A smile surfaces as my thumbs tap on the screen rapidly.

_Of course Beansprout, do you only think about food? _As I begin to pull on some of my only clean clothes Allen texts me back.

_The name is Allen you damn baka usagi! _Laughing to myself I shove my phone back into my pocket and grab my keys. Jumping into my truck and slowly rumble down the road. Humming to the song on the radio I get on the highway and head towards the University. Tapping my thumbs on the steering wheel cars wiz by not even paying attention to the beauty around them. Not even ten minutes late I get off the highway, turn right, and head towards the drama department. Parking next to Lenalee's sleek car. Damn she's lucky she's loaded. Turning off the ignition, twirling my keys, my feet lead me towards the auditorium. Pushing open the double doors, only to be greeted by actors and actresses running around shouting lines. People on the stage rehearse some song that involves chains and the Director sits atop of his chair taping fingers on his forehead. Looking around for Allen's white hair but I found someone else I was hoping not to ever meet ever again.

Akira Sato, the demon of a woman. With her inky black hair and heartless blue eyes, she's scary to deal with. Especially when you shatter her heart into a million microscopic pieces. Honestly she was getting so possessive and angry all the time it wasn't worth it anymore. Her eyes meet mine and panic spreads through my body, a sadistic smile graces her face. She walks, no she struts toward me, almost as if she's expecting me to run into her arms.

"Lavi Bookman I knew you couldn't stay away…" Akira practically purrs. Holding back a cringe I force a smile onto my face.

"No I'm actually here to pick up my _boy_friend for dinner. Sorry to disappoint you." Her smile drops and right on cue Allen walks over and hugs me. Akira begins to glare at Allen but luckily due to his denseness he doesn't realize the evil aura leaking out of the actress.

"Oh hi Akira, do you know Lavi?" Oh my god, Allen you're so innocent…

"Indeed, we had a past." She says spitefully, Allen smiles even brighter.

"Oh yes, I see he's still quite a player… It was horrible in high school don't get me started on that! I apologize but I'm going to go get some dinner, I'll see you tomorrow!" Allen takes me by the arm and leads me outside. His smile quickly drops and he looks at his feet.

"You weren't going to do anything with her were you?" The silverette asks so quietly it's almost hard to hear.

"Of course not Allen I would never do that to you."

"But you've done that before in the past…"

"Done what?" Looking at him curiously I can see some tears forming at the end of his eyelashes.

"Cheating, I don't want you to cheat on me with somebody else…" Tipping up his chin with one finger I pull him into austere kiss. Allen's tears wetten his lips making them slippery. Pulling away, my hands are placed firmly on his shoulders.

"Allen Walker I would never cheat on you. I can promise you that." He nods and pulls me into a hug. Ruthless laughter fills the air and Akira steps out of the shadows.

"Please Bookman, don't promise a boy such things. You're going to mess up your relationship with him just like with the rest of them." Allen clutches his fists until they turn white.

"Don't say such rude things! Lavi cared for all of his past girlfriends, it's just they weren't the right ones. Now if you excuse us, we have dinner to get to!" Allen grips my arm and we walk off to my truck. Let me just say right now, Allen is the best thing in my life at the moment. Allen doesn't deserve someone who just cheats on him, and betrays his trust. No he deserves love, and that's exactly what I'll do. I'll love Allen.

**(A/N) WAIT WAIT WAIT! DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A LEMON? EITHER PM OR REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Hi guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I have finals and my last day is tomorrow but I get out earlier than usual YAAY! I really don't have anything to say other than that. Except I'm so happy that summer is almost here so I can get back to writing! **

**LET ME KNOW ON THAT LEMON!**


End file.
